Nico
Nico is a witch and the adopted son of Pendragon. He originally thought he was a non-magic person until he found out that he is capable of the power of clairvoyance. Appearance He has the appearance of a ruffian with messy red hair and a bandage on his nose. He wears a lace-up shirt with the sleeves torn off and brown 3/4 lengths with green pockets. He also wears two scarfs, one round his head and one around his waist. Personality Nico is a positive person despite his inner turmoil with himself. He typically puts others in front of himself, and keeps his own problems to himself, believing to be a burden to those around him if he were to speak about it. He tries to be a logical person, however, his emotions seem to affect his thinking and decisions more than he'd like. For example, Nico completely cut off Mark Evans due to the fact he felt betrayed and jealous of rumors that Mark pitied him. History Nico was born in a unknown village, son of a non-magical woman. When he was a child, he fell sick and was in the verge of death, so his mother sought help in other villages until she met Pendragon, who cured the child. When Nico and his mother came back to their village, the townsfolk saw the child was magically healthy again and thought the woman was a witch. Since she owned Pendragon, she choose to not reveal the wizard's name and was executed in his place. After that, Pendragon took it upon himself to care of the child. Soon after arriving at Pendragon's village, the child met and befriended the son of a friend of the wizard, Mark Evans, who was a couple of years older than him. The two started to hang out often together, and since Pendragon wasn't good with children, their friendship helped a lot Nico to settle in. One day, Nico saw Pendragon looking at a green dragon through his crystal ball and thought it was an amazing magic. Soon, Nico ended up idolizing Pendragon and wanting to learn for himself how to use magic. In the meantime he also enrolled in school, though he would often neglect his studies to learn magic instead, even if without any good result. Soon, he realised he was not cut for magic and that Pendragon didn't see any potential in him. He would often stay at Evans house and vent to Mark about it. However, he soon realised Mark was very popular at school, and that people would often compare them. In time, he started to feel like he was never enough, nor for Pendragon, nor for the people around him, and that his only friend overshadowed him. For this reason, he decided to quite magic and to distance himself from Mark. Nico had to repeat the year because of his neglected studies and he used this as an opportunity to make new friends. One day, though, Nico caught Pendragon looking at Dani and Dorian Wytte through his crystal ball. He was amazed to see Dorian cast a spell after reading him once, but when he heard Pendragon say he wanted the twins to become his pupils, Nico immediately felt betrayed by his adopted father, who never wanted to reach him magic. So he lashed out to him and ran away from home. Hooky, episode 53 Nico took refuge in Evans's house. He didn't want to tell Mark why he got into a fight with Pendragon, but asked his friend to not tell the wizard he was there. However, a few days later Mark informed Pendragon of Nico' whereabouts. The wizard came to met Nico and told him that if he wanted he could come back to the house, but he also stated he thought it was better if he continued to live with Evans. Feeling betrayed again, this time both by Pendragon and Mark, Nico rushed out of Evans' house. Nico was chased by Mark, who managed to stop him by grabbing his wrist. Since he was still angry for before, Nico lashed out at Mark, breaking their friendship and leaving him behind.Hooky, episode 54 Story Nico is playing with his friends near the station when he accidentally throw his ball towards a train's window. The ball breaks the glass and almost hits two of the passengers, who reveals to be the kids he saw in Pendragon's crystal ball, Dani and Dorian Wytte. After a first moment of indecision, he decides to bring them to the wizard's house. Nico later is cursed by Dani for bullying Dorian. Making him smaller, Nico know thinks that he is useless and finally realizes his mistakes. Which takes a big part of character development, from a hotshot to a useless person. He becomes a better person in the long run. He also reveals to Monica that he has a crush on Dani. After 3 years, it is revealed that Dani became wicked because of "the death of Dorian". Nico is sure that she is being possessed and is determined to bring her back to her old self. Relationships Main Characters *Dorian Wytte: Nico initially looks down on Dorian, ignoring his desperate attempts to be friends. However, it is later revealed that this was out of pride and jealousy. *Dani Wytte: From their first meeting, the two appeared to have a good relationship. Later on, it is revealed that he thinks of her as "cute." Later on, it is portrayed that Nico likes Dani romantically. *Monica: They are portrayed as very close friends Supporting Characters *Mark Evans: Nico and Mark were childhood friends. However, Nico developed an inferiority complex which was on of the contributing factors to the sudden end of their friendship. They appear to be on better terms now. *Pendragon: Nico looks up to Pendragon and mentally sees him as his father since his mother passed away. Nico wished for Pendragon to teach him magic and finally be able to refer to Pendragon as his father, but this remains unfulfilled and he still sees Pendragon, or "Master," as a being who looks down upon him; believing it's his own inferiority. Quotes *''Why walk when we can race? Life's too short to waste our time going for a walk.'' Gallery Nico.png Nicoold.jpg Gallery Nico.jpg Nico.jpg image1 (3).png|Nico hurdling a stone wall Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 15.49.02.png Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 15.45.06.png Screenshot 2020-01-14 at 15.49.02.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Witches